The long way to happiness
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: they thought she died, when she came back things changed hearts were broken things were said and friendships needed mending, it's often the long way to happiness that we find who are true friends are TATE McAbby
1. You dont know the half of it

A new Story YEAH !!! this one ATM is being typed at my dads so there might eb a while between uploads, that is until i get my cord back.

Thank you all so much for your great reviews for Early Sunrise lets see how you like this one

* * *

You don't know the half of it

She glared at him _how could he smile is he really that heartless_ she thought. She'd never really pegged Anthony DiNozzo as heartless but here he was laughing ans smiling. The women he loved she knew it, there friends knew had died two months ago thanks to one Ari Haswari in front of him no less.

"How could he get over her that quickly?" she asked her farting hippo Bert she didn't expect an answer she never did but talking to him let her vent her frustration out with out hurting her friends. She looked at her computer as Tony walked over to her.

"What is it Ab's you've been sending death glares at me all day" he looked at his friend tiredly rubbing his eyebrow.

Abby looked up and glared at him again this time into his eyes. "you don't care do you? The women you love and don't lie I know you do is dead gone and now you have some one new. It's all just a game to you isn't it? Did Kate mean anything to you at all or was it just a game you were playing? Was she a dream a conquest something you could never have but always wanted? Tony what was she ?"

It may have been the lack of food or the fact that they had been at work working on this one case for the last week he wasn't sure it could have been that he had not had a proper nights sleep in weeks or the fact that he was harboring a secret from his friends but he snapped.

"You don't have any idea what I have gone through after that day, you'll never know what its like to see your partner your best friends and the women you have loved for so long die, in your arms. I would never wish that upon you Abby ever its not something I want to relive ever again, if I could reverse time I would I would go back and tell her how I felt I would make sure it was me who Ari shot not he.

So I wouldn't have you glaring at me all the time I know you hate me for not saving her I hate my self for that did you think I didn't want to save her for goodness sake Abigail I love her I always have and always will and I kick my self every day for not telling her but noting is going to bring her back.

I wake up screaming every night because of the flash backs I have don't you dare say I don't care because you don't know the half if it. The only way I get to have a decent nights sleep is if I'm stone...cold...drunk...so get off your high horse and stop glaring at me like its my fault, I know it is so get over it ok"

Abby stared at him this was the first time he'd called her by her full name most people did that only when they were getting mad at her. Looking closely she could see the well hidden bags under his eyes, and the sorrow that was in them as well. He also never made full eye contact with her either.

"Then how come when ever I have seen you at all today you've been laughing and smiling?" she asked quietly

"It's a front ab's do you really think Gibbs would let me come to work if I acted how I really feel so you think I wear the thin layer of make up for fun no I don't I do it to trick Gibbs cause on the inside ab's I feel like I've been ran over by a ten ton truck, at high speeds"

Abby nodded it all made sense now when ever she saw him smile it never reached his eyes not like it had before and probably would when, the pain of losing Kate had gone but it would never be the same things would never be the with out her.


	2. Gift from above

wow ok that was cool i didn't expect that many reviews i only posted it yesterday !!! for those of you wondering if Kate is alive well you'll just have to keep reading to find out !!!!! I know the first chapters a little gloomy and a lot of them will be, but there will be some happy moments in it along the way. ok enough of my drabble heres the second chapter !!

* * *

Gift from above

He rubbed his eyes and slipped his feet into the slippers that were beside his bed on the floor. He padded his way into the lounge room. Someone was wildly knocking on his door, " yeah ok I'm coming" he yelled but the knocking continued.

"OK I get it you want to come in but I gotta open the door first" he fumbled with the latch and opened the door, not really looking at the person who had been banging on his door a few minutes earlier.

He looked up to see the out line of a women _Ab's you have the worst timing in the word_ he thought. His head was pounding glad it was very early Saturday morning because if it wasn't nothing would hide the hang over he had from Gibbs.

"Ab's I'm really not in the mood for another argument about how heartless you think I am yeah I know Kate was your best friend but give me a break will ya I miss her too now go home to McGeek or something will you"

"I wish I was Abby life would be some much simpler"

Tony looked up he knew that voice the soft spoken calm and gentle voice that used to mock him day in and day out no matter what he'd done. He turned on the light, instantly regretting it, this was going to be one hell of a hang over he knew he should never have drunk that whole bottle of vodka by himself. "Shit that's bright" he covered his eyes from the light and looked up.

"Tony you have to help me Please I really need your help you know I'd never ask unless I really needed it" the women stepped into the light and Tony almost fainted.

"I'm dreaming I have to be this is just plain cruel can't I dream of something else anything but Kate please" he yelled up tot he ceiling.

Kate pinched him. "Ouch what the fuck was that for?"

"To know your not dreaming, Tony it's me I'm real and I really need your help"

His head was throbbing and his neighbours were yelling for them to shut up.

"Get in here before they come out and kill me I guess" he let her in and closed the door.

"Sit down" he told her as he sat on his sofa.

" I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sure you have a thousand questions but I have to make one thing clear. No one not even Gibbs can know I'm here ok I need to get rid of a few people first people who have been following me. Holding me captive Tony promise me that you wont tell any one at NCIS"

Tony rubbed his tired eyes every thing was happening to fast how did he know if this was really his Kate_ wait when did I start calling her my Kate _he shook he head and looked at the women in front of him.

"How do I know that you really are Caitlin Todd and not just someone one who's pretending to be her?"

Kate smirked "Had any iguana's in bed with you lately DiNozzo?" she laughed.

He looked into her gray green eyes, never as bright as they used to be when he looked closer he could no longer the speck of blue the one he had come to love seeing when she laughed. He back away slowly.

"Your not Katie she has a speck of blue in her right eye" he jumped up off the lounge and grabbed his gun pointing it at her.

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like Caitlin Todd?"

Kate looked at him with wide eyes _what he his wrong with him ?_ She thought

"I am Kate, Tony I know you just as well as you think you know me"

Tony backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Kate died two months ago bullet by Ari"

Kate shook her head " That was a set up by Ari his friends Sigh and Elizabeth, they'd been planing it for years. Get at Gibbs and the Director, they took me just after that case where you called me a dog thanks by the way a shit-tsu I feel so loved Elizabeth trained for ages to sound like me. This is proof that I am telling you the truth this cross was made for me by Gibbs when mine was broken on a case. That and your love for teasing me"

Tony looked at her weirdly only one other person in the world knew what he had called her that day and it was Gibbs. _Could she really be Kate could all this really be true?_

"If your wondering they were bikini's well what you thought were bikini's from Mexico that you bought highly inappropriate if you ask me never do that again DiNozzo"

Tony laughed _yeah this was his Katie. _He looked into her eyes and smiled. " I really need some sleep so catch some z's here while I sleep of this hang over ok" Kate nodded and watched as he went into his bedroom closing the door.

* * *

HA HA you didn't think i would kill her off did you I'm a TATER 4 LIFE !!!

so go ahead and push that little button that lets you review !!!


	3. Missed you

Missed You

Tony walked out around midday to find Kate sitting watching one of his many DVD's "hey you"

Kate turned around and smiled, "hi"

Tony sat next to her pulling her into a hug. They sat there for a while till Tony turned to her looking at her intently.

She smiled and tilted her head, "Penny for your thoughts?" Tony smiled and stroked his thumb against her cheek.

He shook he head "nothing" she looked at him with a typical Kate look one he missed and so longingly craved for. He bent down and kissed her softly "I missed you so much Katie pie"

"Same here"

* * *

"Tony?" 

"Yeah Katie"

"I ment what I said last night you can't tell any one not till I can get rid of Ari and his friends"

Tony smiled and laughed.

"Ari's dead has been for a week Ziva his half sister killed him saved Gibbs life"

He could feel her relax he liked it, she'd been way to tense before. This was something he wanted to change and in telling her Ari was dead it had been done.

"I take it that Elizabeth is dead taking your reaction from last night, that would only leave Sigh. That's a plus the man's thick as a brick wall." Tony laughed she was back his Katie was back if only he could tell Abby she would be so happy.


	4. Husta La Vista Baby

Husta la vista baby

Kate looked behind her "Come one Caitlin it's not nice to run" Sigh yelled Kate ducked behind the wall and stopped she tried to catch her breath before she started running again. "Come out come out where ever you are" Kate held her breath and waited for him to pass she slowly came round the corner and ran the other way, trying to be as quiet as she could be.

"I see you sweetheart you can't hide from me Katie pie is that what your boyfriend called you is it, so sorry I had to kill him but you know in all honesty he did fall for my girl, true you were pretending to be Kate but hey"

Sigh snickered as she stopped running, "that's it Katie give in you'll never win"

Kate turned around " you really think you can get rid of me that easily Simon do you well try, go on do it shoot me Sigh I dare you to just like Ari got you to shoot Elizabeth yeah that's right we aren't playing your stupid sex games any more I am the real Caitlin Todd not the fake one you killed your own wife you dim wit"

Sigh stopped and glared at her was she playing tricks or what? He couldn't tell he saw her smile one he knew that he was in for trouble. "Never shoot a NCIS agent with a vest on you'll never win" Tony said coming up behind him.

"Ari will get you I have no need to worry" said Sigh Kate laughed at the comment which made the man in front of her glare.

" You and I both know what he's capable of Caitlin don't underestimate him you've done that already to many times"

"How do you underestimate the dead Simon tell me how do you do that?" it was the first time Tony had heard Kate use his full name, he was so proud of her and what she had achieved already. They had been looking for Simon for three months now whenever Tony could get off work, he was ment to be there now but this was far more important to him the anything Gibbs could say or do; this was bringing Kate back into the world he knew back to her friends and what was left of her family.

"What do you mean Katie pie?" Tony glared he hated when Sigh used his pet name for her it was his name and she was his girl so why should Simon use it.

"Ari's dead, haven't you been wondering why he's never contacted you Ziva; you know her went out with her a few times when you were younger didn't you? yeah well Tony here tells me she got him just like you got Liz what do you have to say about that Simon the games up I won I told you I would never underestimate a friend of Gibbs Sigh, cause you'll always end up regretting it."

* * *

Tony pushed Simon in through the doors of NICS HQ, the guard looked up and chuckled, "Your not a very popular man Agent DiNozzo Gibbs is after your ass" 

Kate laughed_ and how is that different to any other day_ she thought to her self.

" I think I can get away with it today I have two surprises for him." the guard nodded and handed Kate a visitors badge. _Ok that's one thing I've never had to do before_ she thought laughing to her self. Tony smiled at her and pushed Simon into the elevator.

"Are you sure Gibbs isn't going to have a coronary once he see's me?" Kate asked watching the numbers light up as they passed the floors,

"No I can't be sure of that, he'll either die of shock or wont believe its you. Its Ab's I'm worried about for my own safety. What do you think she's going to do to me after she finds out I've known you were alive for three months I'll be lucky to last the day"

Kate laughed it was just like Abby to do something. As the doors opened the three of them walked out. Kate smiled everything looked the same well apart from Ziva who she'd only heard about until now.

"DiNozzo your three hours late and who the hell are they?" asked Gibbs not looking up from his computer. McGee had though and had turned white when he saw Kate.

"Uh boss you might want to look up and see who's with Tony" he said getting up and walking over to them. He walked around Kate like she was a statue. " Wow she looks just like Kate" Kate rolled her eyes and punched him.

"That's because I am Kate McGeek" she said so harshly he jump which made her laugh.

Gibbs looked up there standing next to Tony was his missing agent the one that had apparently died 5 months ago. Not wanting to fall for a trap he got up carefully keeping an eye on her. Till she spoke.

"Tony did the same thing three months ago Gibbs do you really think he would bring someone he didn't know in as me come on he maybe thick but he's not that thick"

"Gezz thanks Kate"

Ziva laughed she liked her already. "She's certainly got you plugged Tony"

"The term is pegged Ziva"

"Whatever"

* * *

Abby was bouncing around to her music when the doors to her lab whooshed open and McGee walked in. " What can I do for you Timmy?" she asked turning down her music. 

"Gibbs wants to see you" she turned around to see the white face of her boyfriend.

"What's happened to Tony?"

" I can't say just Gibbs wants to see you"


	5. True Colours

lol I did it again I added the wrong chapter at least this time it was the right story !!!thank you for all your reviews and here we are with one reaction from Abby  
how I orginally worte it is entily different to what it is now. Although I think this one is better !

* * *

True Colours

Abby tapped her foot and was getting annoyed _why did elevators have to take so long they should come up with one that had a speed dial for times like these_ she couldn't stop her over active imagination coming up with things that Gibbs was going to tell her. _Not Tony please not Tony too I couldn't live with out both of them living with out one is enough to send me mad _she rushed out and over to Gibbs as soon as the doors opened.

"What happened where's Tony is he ok?"

That was when she noticed the mischievous man's smiling face looking at her from his desk. She noticed that the smile on his face this time reached his eyes and he was not smiling at her; now he was smiling at a person behind her. She slowly turned around to see well she wasn't sure she looked like her best friend but Kate had died five months ago hadn't she.

"Hey Ab's"

The young goth looked at Kate suspiciously "Kate?"

"The one and only" Abby's jaw dropped and her eyes widened then she fainted.

"Abby" every one rushed forward Gibbs had caught her before she hit the floor.

* * *

Five minutes later the young goth stired. "ouch that hurt" she opened her eyes and saw her friends looking down at her. 

"hey you ok?"

"was I dreaming? I thought I saw Kate?"

"you did see her. it's a long story one which we'll tell you later" Gibbs helped her up, she looked around and saw Kate sitting on Tony's desk. Kate smiled and waved. Abby grinned.

"Your coming with me to the lab missy" she pulled her friend away.

Kate looked back at Tony with a pained look on her face he laugh,

"Sorry baby can't help you there" he yelled.

She glared at him now she was in for it Abby would want all the gossip being the person she was she had wanted Tony and Kate together for a long time.

* * *

"Your going to kill him now aren't you?"Abby just grinned as the two women walked into the lab. 

"Ab's I'm warning you nothing hinky"

"Me never"

Kate rolled her eyes and waited for the bombardment of questions that was coming her way.

When they didn't she looked over at her friend who was contently working away at the latest case she needed to help solve.

"Its no fun when your expecting it" Abby said to Kate's look. 

"How very Gibbs of you" Abby just glared at her friend.

"Kate one thing don't ever scare me like that again"

"It wasn't my choice Ab's I would have loved to have stayed and been with you guys but, if I did Simon might have killed me instead so Ari did us a favor in that respect." the two women were quiet for a moment as the thought of Ari Haswari doing something good for them went through there minds.

"Ok so I'm guessing you're the new girlfriend that Tony teases Ziva with, tell me how did you two go from being partners and sometime friends to being well whatever hell you two are"

* * *

Kate smiled, this was one Abby had only ever seen twice and only when they were talking about Kate's lastest beau. This was going to get very weird, Tony was a friend. A co-worker someone she knew at one time or another had insulted Kate so much she'd been in this lab in tears. Now he was the one who put that smile on her face and the dreamy look in her eyes _ok that's getting a little too hinky_ she thought to her self. 

"Ok that's a little hinky seeing you like that when I know the person who's making that smile is one Tony DiNozzo, the Tony DiNozzo the guy who could get almost any women into bed with just a smile"Kate whacked her in the arm hard.

"Ouch what was that for"

Kate looked at her with an 'like you don't already know look'. Abby shut up she wasn't going to press any further without Kate's say so her arm already hurt from one whack.

The sliding door to the lab opened and Tony walked in. "Gibbs is giving Sigh the third degree, I was sent down here to you two apparently I'm too emotionally involved already"

"Aren't we all he did hold our Kate from us for what almost a year"

"A week actually I'd been running from him and Ari for six months he thought I'd gotten back here so he shot Liz he's only just found out that the person he was chasing wasn't his wife in fact it was the person who he thought he had killed." Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ok I have to document this, I'm sorry but I've been waiting for Tony to do that and you not kill him for ages that and Tim will never believe me that you didn't hit him"

Kate looked at her friend as she rushing into her office to get her camera " you take that picture Abby and it'll be you I hit"

"Katie Pie just let her take the dam photo or she'll never quite bugging me about it" Tony kissed the nap of her neck, the exact moment that Abby took the photo.

The young women smiled as her friend glared at her. _That's the first and last photo you'll be getting Sciuto _Kate thought to herself.

"That's something I thought I would never see" said McGee walking in with Ziva.

"Shut up now before I kick your ass again McGeek"

"I can see you've been around Tony to long I'm Ziva by the way"

Tony glared at his partner the way he used to glare at Kate when ever she'd said something about him.

"Carful Ziva last person he glared like that to was Kate and look where they are now" Abby laughed and ducked out of the way as three of her friends tried to hit her. She continued laughing as all three of them turned and hit Tim.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm where Kate had gotten him.

"That Tim is because you are currently going out with the lab rat who just said the afore mentioned statement." Kate stated smirking at the looks on her friends faces.

"How the hell did you know that? The only person I told was To...your dead" Abby yelled from her safe spot in her office.

Tony laughed "You said not to tell any one from NCIS Kate isn't with NCIS at the moment is she?" Abby knew he was right but that still didn't mean he could tell any one even if it was her best friend who she thought had died.

"That's so not fair"she mopped as she walked out, as she past Tony she hit him on the arm. Kate was quick to respond and kicked her friend lightly in the leg.

"Hey no fair" Her friends laughed as she glared at them once again.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the lab it was a sight for sore eyes, all of his team were there, well all but Ducky who was busy working on something he guessed. Although he would have to get used to the fact that Tony would be hugging Kate more often and she would allow it. He could always enforce rule 12 but he knew Kate and Tony to well they knew the rules back to front. And they would get off on a technicality, they hadn't been working together when they started the relationship. He smiled although he didn't like the fact that there was going to be a relationship in his team he was happy to have them there all alive and well. 

"Your not going to like this the director wants to make sure that you really are Kate Todd and no it's not Director Morrow she's new and well very annoying at times"

"Also one of Gibbs's ex wife's" Abby whispered Gibbs glared at the goth, " And that has what to do with the DNA test you have to do Abby?"

"Nothing Gibbs"


	6. Small hours

Small hours

Tony sat at his desk it was 5:30 half an hour till he could knock off and go see Kate. She'd gone home 2 hours ago and to him that felt like a lifetime had past. He stared into space day dreaming there was a smile on his face unlike any of his friends had seen he was content. Ziva waved a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond she turned to McGee and shrugged. Tim McGee smiled and picked up a paper clip _payback time_ he threw the clip but it was caught by Tony before it hit him.

"Nice try"

"How the hell did he do that?" Ziva shrugged and went to sit down as Gibbs walked in.

"Pack up go home" he said sitting down. Tony didn't need to be told twice he grabbed his things and was out of there.

* * *

Waiting in the car park for him was Kate, she was leaning against his car her arms were folded until she saw Tony where she waved. He smiled and ran over to her, "hey you" 

"Lets just go home"he said giving her a hug.

"Can't sorry promised Ab's we'd have a coffee with her after you guys finished" Tony's head rested on her shoulder.

"Katieeee" He whined

She tapped him on the head "Tooony...we're going"

"Cow"

Kate scoffed and moved making Tony stumble " severs you right one coffee wont kill you"

"How do you know?" he asked looking over a her

"Cos I know you" she said then pecked him on the tip of his nose, not happy with that Tony pulled her into a more passionate kiss not stopping when Abby cleared her throat well not till he needed air.

"Now you can have your coffee" both women rolled their eyes and walked off Tony put his thing in his car, locked it and ran to catch up to them.

* * *

The three of them sat outside the small café ten minutes away from HQ 

"So Ab's am I invited to this birthday of yours or not?" Kate asked as their coffee's came.

"Der I would have killed you if you hadn't and only this year will I accept one present from both of you next one from each of you ok" Tony rolled hiseyes _typical_ he thought.

"Tony...honey...hello any one home?" Kate waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey?"

"I'll need a new dress so Ab's and I are going shopping" the two women got up, Kate kissed him on the head as She and Abby walked off laughing and talking.


	7. They're the Rules

ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been at dads !!!! I want four reviews before I update again !!!

* * *

They're the rules 

"Kate no drinking tonight I don't want to have to look after you on my day off ok" Tony knocked on the en suite door. He loved her to bits but he wanted to spend the day with her not looking after her.

" I don't get that drunk" Kate poked her head out the door. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked

"yeah and Gibbs hates coffee"

" but Gibbs likes is coffee"

" my point exactly you like to drink a bit too much when your with Ab's"

"No I don't" all Tony had to do was look at her.

" I just want to have fun Tony is that so bad its my friends birthday one I haven't seen in almost a year unlike you I don't see her ever day" she closed the door and walked over to the mirror she didn't see the harm in wanting to let her hair down a little it was only for one night and besides it wasn't like she did it all the time it was a very rare event that she got that drunk.

Tony shook his head there was no hope in changing her mind this was Kate Todd, but he didn't do it to be mean he did it because he loved her, he knew her body wouldn't cope with the amount of alcohol it was about to consume, and he knew she'd regret it later.

He turned and left the bedroom walking into the lounge room he sat down and waited for Kate to finish getting ready.

* * *

The car ride to the party was much the same Tony saying the same thing and Kate having the same answer. "I'm just looking out for you that's I hope you know that" Kate nodded and turned to him. 

" I know Tony and thank you but I can look after myself I am a grown women I don't need you to hold my hand every step of the way, and I give you full permission to tell me 'I told you so' tomorrow" Tony grinned and lent over to kiss her.

* * *

Drake looked up and smiled Abby knew that smile he seem some one he liked and was going to pursue. Rolling her eyes and she looked over at her sister Tia she had the same look as Drake _great_ Abby thought. 

"Ab's who's the cutie at the gift table?" Drake asked Abby looked up to see Kate placing a gift on the table she laughed.

"Sorry bro but you're a bit to late for Kate Drake sheza taken women"

Tia laughed till Kate walked over the man she'd been eyeing off "aw man Ab's please tell me they're just friends" All Abby had to do was smile to let her sister know they were more then just friends.

Abby got up and walked over to her friends "hey glad you could make it" she hugged both of her friends.

"Hey Ab's"

* * *

Three hours later Abby walked over to Tony. " Hey uh Kate's slightly more intoxicated then I think I've seen her" 

" I figured when she tongued your brother before I warned her about it but she didn't listen its her choice. As she stated earlier she doesn't need me to hold her hand"

Abby looked at him strangely "Are you two having a fight?"

Tony shook his head taking a sip from the beer in his hand. " nothing like that we just disagree on the amount alcohol her body can take after ten months with out any in her system even three drinks would have gotten her drunk I lost count at 6 shots, you know Kate once she has her mind set on something nothing can change it kind of a flaw really but there's nothing we can do. So just sit back and watch the train wreck happen"

Abby looked at her friend that was a little hash even for Tony. "That was hash"

both of them looked at each other as Kate walked up to the microphone they started to move closer to her.

"Hey everyone I was just thinking you know Abby's a great friend of mine she's the best but the thing is and I have to say this Ab's your a bit to old now for the goth look I'm just telling it like it is" Tony tried to pull Kate away from the microphone as he watched Abby walk away.

"Hey baby everyone this is my boyfriend Tony he's so sweet but he's a bit of a playboy if you know what I mean I love him but honey the constant flirting has got to stop its so old, and you really have to start growing up or your gonna lose me" Tony let go of her arm as Gibbs and McGee dragged her away.

"You ok Tony?" Ziva asked

"Fine just great"


	8. Major Pain

Ok I know I said four but I'm updating all my stories I expect no less the four for this chapter or there will be no update till I decide I want to which could be weeks or even months !!!!

* * *

Major Pain

Kate moaned and rolled over unfortunately for her she fell on the floor, "Ow shit aw my head" Kate sat up and rubbed her temple she looked around _wait this isn't my house _.

"Your up" Kate jumped and looked up as Gibbs sat on the couch she had been on.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs handed her a mug and helped her up onto the lounge.

"What happened is you had to much to drink and insulted your best friend and that boyfriend of yours. When you were in front of that microphone, I'd say you need a really huge apology to the two of them."

Kate closed her eyes and rested her face in her hands. " Did I do anything else"

"I don't know Kate I really don't know drink up it'll clear your head"

"Thanks Gibbs" he nodded and got up and headed walking into his kitchen.

* * *

Tony opened the door when he saw who it was he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Hey come on you can't lock me out of my own home"

He opened the door and stared at her, "Can't I? I don't see your name on the lease oh that's right its not" he slammed the door again.

"Tony please just let me in"

"Why should I so you can weasel into my heart again just to break it and you were the one who thought I would hurt you. That's a laugh, no Caitlin I wont let you in here go away"

Kate sat on the front step tears falling down her face, till a police officer came up to her. "Excuse me miss but we've been called to get you to move the home owner says your trespassing"

"That's rich Tony" Kate got up as the officer guided her away she took her arm away.

"I can walk you know"

she turned back and looked at the window she knew that tony would look be looking out of. "Have it your way then" she said before walking away.


	9. understaning rule 12

I thought Iwould be nice and upload a new chappie

* * *

Understanding rule 12

"How's Jeanne Tony?" Abby asked as thy came back from lunch it had been a year since Kate had left. Every one thought she'd go away for a few days and come back but she hadn't the only people who knew where she was seemed to be Gibbs and the Director. McGee had asked about her as had Ziva Abby and Tony however didn't want to know.

Tony had moved on with his life, he moved out of the house and into a two bedroom apartment which he was trying to get his new girlfriend to move in with him.

"Great she's busy all week so I'll have to see her this weekend" Abby nodded as they walked into NCIS HQ stepping in the elevator.

* * *

When Tony walked into the bull pen Gibbs was yelling at someone one the phone. 

"Not good enough Todd find me that marine" and in true Gibbs fashion he hung up.

"DiNozzo get your gear and head to Norfolk help Kate out a case out there" Tony rolled his eyes _great just what I want to do my ex_

"Can't Ziva or McGee go?"

"You are senior field agent you are going" Tony slumped down in his chair grumbling unhappily.

"But its Thursday I'd be out there till Monday I wont get to see Jeanne for two weeks she's going to a conference next week."

"Not my problem DiNozzo" Tony got up and went down to see Abby muttering under his breath about how cruel Gibbs was

* * *

"Guess where I have to go for the next few day" Tony said as he sat down next to Abby in her lab. 

"Where?" she asked not looking up from the computer.

"Norfolk but That's not the best part the best part is wait for it... that my ex is the person I'll be working with."

"Gibbs is making you" said Abby after she had pick her jaw off the floor Tony nodded

"Your senior field agent your going" tony mimicked what gibbs had said earlier

"That sux"

"Tell me about it now I wont see Jeanne till the following weekend that'll be two weeks I haven't seen her for"

* * *

Kate sat at her desk at Norfolk Naval Base, she'd been sent here to go over any cold cases and there was a few some she'd had to leave as they were to old to do anything. Then there were the ones she could solve with just a bit of help from the people on the base. This one however had been one of theirs one that they couldn't solve at the time. She remembered it like it was yesterday she and tony had been arguing the whole way up there in the back of the van that Ducky and Gerald were driving. Gibbs had taken off before they could get to the car. 

They had spent three days trying to find out what had happened to the younger officer but they came to dead end after dead end Gibbs finally gave in and they went home.

She'd called Gibbs and told him asking if McGee or Ziva could come up and help her, but no he had to send Tony so now she had to spend the week end with a man who hated her. She felt so bad for what she had done at that party she wished she'd never gone yeah Abby would have been upset at her for a while but that was better then never speaking to her again.

Kate tucked her sweeping fringe behind her ear she looked up at the photo that sat on her desk it was of happier times, grinning back at her were Tony Abby and herself it had been taken the day before Abby's party they had been hanging out at the park with Ziva and McGee, when Tim had taken the photo, he'd sent it to her via email a few months later although he didn't know where she was he was one of the few people who would still talk to her.

she sighed and turned her computer off and walked out of her office.

She lived ten minutes off base in a small coastal cottage. She had to set up her guest room before Tony arrived the next three nights were going to be very interesting. _Dam you Gibbs_

Arriving home she unlocked the front door and dropped her keys in the small bowl that sat on the table next to her front door. She walked over to her answering machine and pressed play.

"Hey party girl you me and the others down the pub for your birthday tomorrow K love ya ring me" Kate cringed she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten her own birthday. _Great just what I wanted to spend my birthday with my still angry ex. _It hurt to know Tony was her ex but she'd done that her self unintentional or not it was her doing.

"Kate Gibbs DiNozzo arriving sometime tonight be nice"

_great four nights with a guy who hates my guts_ she thought walking into her spare room she opened the window and let some air in. She also grabbed some blankets from the wardrobe and started to make the bed in front of her.

She'd just finished when there was a knock at the door.

_Here we go_ she thought as she walked out and went to answer the door.

* * *

_Here we go T_ony thought as he heard the door being unlocked. The door opened and there stood Kate she faintly smiled at him, not a hi great to see you more like a I didn't ask for this either smile. 

"I don't want to be here" he said walking in to her small house.

"Like I asked for you to be here I asked if McGee or Ziva could come but no Gibbs wanted you here don't ask me why. His twisted way of getting us to sort things out but we both know That's not going to happen you can't stand to be in the same room as me for more then a minute or two."

"You said it I didn't" Kate rolled her eyes this was going to be a long few days and the worst birthday ever.

"You didn't have to its written on your face ok lets get this over with, guest bedroom is the first room down the hall the second room is the bathroom sorry to tell you this but unlike DC out here there's only one bathroom, so we'll have to share, towels in the wardrobe, beds made so I guess do what ever you want."

Kate grabbed her mobile and walked into the small kitchen.

Tony looked around unlike her flat before the whole ari thing there were no photo's nothing the whole place was kind of drab there wasn't anything to show the Kate Todd he had known.

He walked into the guest room it was just a dull and boring as the lounge room had been, he placed his duffle bag in the bottom of the wardrobe and walked out. He could hear her one the phone so he went for a look around the rest of her house.

The bathroom was small and quaint a toilet shower/bath sink and towel rack. He could see her bedroom door open he knew he shouldn't that he'd kill anyone who went into his room but, hey he was curious. He listened out for her...no she was still on the phone he sneaked over and took a peak into her room.

Everything looked like the rest of the house, everything but the one photo on her bed side table. It was of the two of them, the one that Abby had taken the day tony bought Kate and Simon into HQ.

It told him everything he needed to know she may have seemed cold but she still somewhere deep inside she still loved him, he didn't know how to feel yes he was still mad at her but she had been drunk and people generally don't say things rationally when they were intoxicated, ok so maybe he'd been a little hash on the way he reacted. But what was done was done and he had moved on with his life.

He quitely walked out into the lounge room where he could clearly hear her now.

"Tessa no I told you I have to work and I can't blow it off I have some one from NCIS here to help. ...Tess I've worked on my birthday before we all have its no big deal...yes it's Tony...ok I'm fine the guy thinks the worst of me already I don't want to make that anymore worse...Tess just drop it if the guy wants to hate me he can, I'm used to it its just the glares that hurt but I'll get through it I'm a big girl...ok mum...it was a joke Tess"

He tuned out after that listening to her put her self down like that was hard to hear yeah he was still hurt but he still had the friendships of those at NCIS. Kate didn't the only person he knew that she talked to was Gibbs. He realized that hating her all this time has stopped her coming back to NCIS and the team he'd made clear to her was his domain when it wasn't NCIS was ment to be neutral ground he now understood why Gibbs had rule 12. He and Abby had forced her out of a job she'd loved and the only family she had left, now she was on her own.

"Sorry about that friends" she rolled her eyes and threw the phone onto the lounge. Tony shrugged.

"Uh Kate?" Kate looked over at him as she sat down,

"Yeah"

"Sorry for driving you out of NCIS I know I shouldn't have I was...hurt" Tony sat across from her he sat staring at his hands.

"It's ok Tony it was my fault I should have listened to you I had the worlds worst hang over after that party you had every right to be hurt, you and Abby both had the right to be hurt"

"But we shouldn't have driven you out like that it wasn't fair" Kate shrugged this was the best conversation that she'd had with him since that party.

"That's why Gibbs has rule 12 I guess"

Tony nodded.


	10. Obvious

Ok first off A warning to Any one who has lost a loved one due to a car accident, I am sorry if this brings up any old feelings for you and this is a word of warning so your not caught off guard. again I am truly sorry to any one who this might upsat that was not my intention.

This chapter is dedicated to those who lost their lives because of some one eles's foolishness.

* * *

Obvious

Kate woke up the following day. She turned to look at the photo on her night stand she sighed and got up. _Happy birthday to me _she thought as she got dressed for another day for boring work. She walked out into her small kitchen and saw Tony sitting at her kitchen table sipping coffee. _Don't say it DiNozzo please don't say it_ Kate thought he looked up and smiled it was the nicest thing he'd done since he got there but he didn't say anything maybe he saw her face or could read the look on it now. She sighed and got her self a green tea out of the fridge.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

Tony watched as she walked around doing little bits and pieces till phone rang she sighed again but didn't answer it she let it go to the answering machine, "hey birthday girl you really have to get off work early I don't care if your ex is here working with you your coming out with us we need to get a smile on that face of yours love you girl" Tony closed his eyes _idiot dam you Gibbs _he wished he could kick something but that would have gotten her attention.

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

The ride to the base was as quiet as that morning Tony felt stupid he should just say something he wanted to but something kept him back. What he wasn't sure sitting beside her felt normal, somewhere deep inside of him something felt fixed like what ever it was had been broken for a while and being here with Kate even if it was in this weird silence was the only thing that could have fixed it.

They hadn't said anything yet both of them not wanting to wreck the quiet peace that had come between them. Kate kept her eyes on the road, she didn't want to look over at him because she wanted to keep the wall she'd built up looking at him for to long it would have come crashing down. She knew he'd taken a peak in her room the door was further open then she had left it. She also knew that he would have seen that picture.

"Uh Kate" she quickly looked over at him for a second to let him know she'd heard him. "Happy birthday" his heart fluttered as a quick smiled came across her face, "thanks"

_I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)We never move pass friendly, no no_

Kate rolled her neck they had been working on evidence that Abby had worked on long ago, she noticed Tony looking at her, " what do I have something on my face?"

"No"

"Sorry about all the things I said"

"Haven't we been over this already?"Tony nodded and went back to work.

"How is she?" Tony looked up at see Kate looking at the photo on her desk mainly at Abby.

"She's good, still going out with McGee" Kate laughed

"I know he told me" Tony looked at her questioningly.

"We email" he nodded and they continued with their work. Till the phone rang.

"not again" Tony chuckle

"Shut up you" she said as she answered the phone.

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah..._

Tony watched as Kate rolled her eyes and mouthed Gibbs he nodded and went back to work until he saw her face, 'what' he mouthed. 'Nothing' he shrugged and turned to the computer.

"Uh Tony turn on the TV" Kate said softly as she hung up, she didn't meet his eyes so he slowly got up and turned on the TV, there was a news bulletin, when Jeanne face appeared on screen his face went white.

"Tony I'm sorry" she said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I- wha- noo Jeanne" he buried his face in his hands. Kate looked at up at TV as the news reporter started again.

"Prominent young doctor dies in car crash we cross to Tory out at the- Kate switched off the TV and walked around the desk she knelt down and took Tony's hand in her's, "do you want to go back to my place we can leave this for tomorrow" Tony nodded Kate got up and saved what she had been working on and shut down the computer.

_You are my very first thought in the morning_

"Why?"

"I don't know Tony"

_And my last at nightfall_

"It's not fair"

" I know"

_You are the love that came without warning_

Tony lent over and kissed Kate so softly she hardly felt it. "Tony I don't think you should be doing that"

"Why?"

"Well for one you just found out your girlfriend died, plus your not in the right state of mind"

"What if I want too"

"Trust me Tony you don't want to do something you'll later regret"

"No I wont, regret I mean"

"You will trust me I know from experience"

He looked up into her eyes they were so soft and caring.

"Katie why was it her?"

" I don't know but I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on"

_I need you, I want you to know_

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

Tony woke up screaming "NO JEANNE NO" he was breathing heavily

"hey shhh..." Kate brushed the hair out of his eyes, and smiled sadly as he looked at her from his watery eyes. "Katie It's not fair"

"I know"

There was a knock at the door Kate got up to answer it there. On the other side was the entire team, Abby pushed past Kate when she saw Tony. The rest of the team looked at Kate " I expected as much" she let them come in and closed and locked the door.

"Kate?"

"Over here Tony"

"thanks for..you know"

" I know your welcome" she smiled at him as Abby looked between the two of they had a bond again,_ that's because you weren't here_ she thought.

"You can go now"

"No she stays" Abby looked at him with a questioning look

"Mistakes happen life's to short to hold grudges"

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

_But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_


	11. Mending Ties

I feel like being nice so I'll upload two chapters but I want long reviews this story is coming to an end but I have started the next one give me idea's for what you would like to see happen, and dont just say tate explain.

* * *

Mending ties

Kate sat at her dinner table looking into the tea that had long gone cold, she looked up at the people in her living room they all seemed so close she had once been in that circle but now she was the outsider looking in.

"Thanks for looking after him it was very nice of you" Abby said walking in placing the four mugs in the sink, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not that cruel Abby, I do know when people need a little help from their friends, or people around them"

"Could've fooled me"

"Gee thanks" Kate got up and walked out side. Tony watched as Abby shrugged and walked back towards him. She smiled as she sat down he rolled his eyes and turned to Ziva,

"What she hurt you remember"

"And we kicked her out of a job and the only family she had left, it's not like her brothers know she's alive do they Abby, we were all she had then we kicked her out of our lives with out so much as a goodbye"

"Hello remember my birthday last year or did you forget that little detail"

"no I didn't forget I just happen to know she feel's really bad about what happened, look around you this is not the Katie we know there aren't any pictures any where, nor are there any drawings. She has two photos that I know of one of her and I in her room and one of the three of us at her desk on base. She's hurt to you know you were ment to be her best friend, yet you never so much as spoke to her"

"I don't recall you talking to her"

" I was her boyfriend there's a difference"

"Is there?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. Tony looked up to see Kate standing in the door way looking lost in her own home.

" I'm going to meet some friends at the local pub stay as long as you like" Gibbs nodded Ziva and McGee looked uncomfortable with her going out, well being pushed out of her own home.

"Kate wait"

"It's ok Tony" she smiled weakly and walked out the door with out another word.

He turned around and glared at Abby.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know it might be that yesterday was her birthday and instead of going out and having a good time she was here making sure I was ok, and calling you lot. That and she feels like an outsider in her own home gezz Ab's you think she's cruel. Take a look in the mirror some time why don't you"

He got up and walked out to the back yard of Kate's house the small fence was small enough that he could step over it. He walked along the shore line looking out across the bay thinking had it really been almost 12 hours since Jeanne died, he should still be feeling like crap but he didn't he'd come a sort of peace, yes the pain of knowing she wasn't there would hang around for months as would the nightmares but during the day he felt at peace he wasn't sure why.

He looked further up to see Kate sitting by her self looking out at the bay, Here was a person who had every right not to let him or anyone from NCIS into her house or her life now but she had, and she had done it all with a timid smile on her face. _Katie you mean more to me then anyone will ever know_ he thought, now why couldn't he say to her.

He sat down next to her. "Hey Ab's can be mean at times but she means well"

"Could have fooled me"

"Come one Kate you know she's overly protective to her friends"

"And very cold to the people she doesn't like" Tony looked over at her, he could see the tears she was fighting to hold back.

"Katie I'll talk to her"

"Haven't you tried already?"

"Tony Gibbs wants you back inside" both of them looked up to see Abby coming down the beach.

"Don't hurt her" he said to Abby as he walked past.

Kate looked up and saw Abby standing above her, _just say it _she thought the tears that had threatened to fall now falling.

Abby watched as Kate wiped the tears away and look away.

"go ahead and say whatever I'm sure you can't make me feel any worse then I already do"

"What?"

"You came out here to make me feel like crap well congratulations Abby you've done it I felt like a stranger in my own home. " the tears fell down Kate's face faster then Abby had ever seen. Had she really done that? Was she that person who made people feel like everything and anything bad was their fault.

"Sorry"

Kate looked up at her with a look she used to reserve only for when Tony was being his sexist self. "Like that isn't dripping in sarcasm"

She had a point it wasn't heart felt it wasn't anything _and why should It be you left with out so much as a fight for what was yours_ Abby thought _is that why I'm so mad at her? That she left with out a fight. _

_But she wrecked your party, got drunk and said some really nasty things_ said a little voice in side her head _but does that really matter everyone makes mistakes even Gibbs Tony and Kate. _

Abby sat down on the sand and looked out across the bay. "I use the party as an excuse, I know mistakes happen I've made my fair share of them this past year. But you left with out even fighting for what you knew was a mistake you took the anger that Tony and I fronted you with even if it was for a couple of days. It's not the party that hurt, I got over that, the fact you left and never said a word is what hurt the most" Abby looked over at Kate she was still looking out at the bay. A steady stream of tears flowing down her face.

"The reason I left I heard you and Tony talking you both were putting me down for all the little things that had ticked you both off even if it was out of anger and hurt, It still hurt me hearing the two people I trusted most in the world were saying those things about me, That's why I left. I felt like that trust had been broken and I didn't want to face either of you. In time I realized you were hurt and just venting but I had made my decision and I wasn't going to change that"

" I guess we're all at fault then"

" I guess so"

"I'm really sorry I said those things Abby I didn't mean them one bit it was all the alcohol talking not me" Kate looked over at her then back at the bay.

"I know, and I really was just venting, and what I said back at the house it was really cruel and I should never have said it"

"Tony got up you"

Abby laughed and rolled her eyes, "How'd you know?"

Kate turned to look at the goth beside her with a skeptical look, " I did go out with the man for 6 months Abby I think I know him pretty well by now" Abby laughed.

"So do you want to come back inside your own house?" Kate laughed it was a stupid question but it suited the situation perfectly.


	12. Finding home

second last chapter

* * *

Finding home

Monday came all to quickly for Tony he wanted to stay Kate seemed to take away the pain of Jeanne's death. He didn't want to go home to where he wouldn't have the help she had given him. Also Jeanne's family would be in DC now and he'd have to deal with questions from them and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"Well looks like this is it for both of us my job's finished here" Tony's face light up Kate smiled

"I wont be going back to DC just yet I think it's time I find my brothers and spend some time with them if they want me to that is if not I think I'll just take some time and find me again find home if you know what I mean"

Tony nodded he didn't like that he wouldn't see her for a while as they had become friends again but he knew that she needed to do things for her and she'd come back when she was ready.

"I'll miss you"

" I'll miss you to but I need to do this for me"

Tony nodded and went out to the cab that was waiting for him. He hoped in and looked out the window as the cab drove away, he would see Kate waving till the cab rounded the corner and she was out of sight.

* * *

Kate waved as Tony's cab rounded the corner she stopped and sighed. She knew her brothers wouldn't believe she was alive she'd called last night, when Connor answered she could hear her other brothers in the back ground, as it was she had upset to many people already and she wasn't into telling them why she had taken so long to let them know she was alive so she decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

But she was going to take some time out and do the things she had always wanted to do but never thought she would be able to with her job. The recent trials in her life had given her the insight that life was to short to put things on hold. So she had put all her things in storage and she was setting out by her self for a few months to find who she was again something she had lost in the months of running and tracking those who stole her identity from her.

_3 months later_ **_3 months later_** _ 3months later_

Tony stretched out and rolled his neck he'd been sitting in the same position for the last 2 hours. He looked up at his computer there was one new email in his inbox. He clicked on his inbox and I opened. He smiled when he saw who it was from. He opened it and there was an email post card from Kate.

_Hey turd LOL_

_thought I would send you this I found a net café _

_I could send this from, well here I am at Niagra _

_falls, its amazing you and Abby have to come _

_one day. I got your last email the other day, I'm_

_slowly making my way back to DC. I should be there _

_in the next few weeks I'll send you another one later_

_KATE_

Tony grinned and got Abby up in a IM.

T. DiNozzo: hey lab rat KT making way home

Lab Rat: cool what's with the short msg

T. DiNozzo: Gibbs at desk

Lab Rat: Oh tlk 2 u l8r then

Tony smiled and closed the window he smiled at the cheesy pic Kate had sent him,_ you're a dork _he thought.

"DiNozzo what are you smiling at?"

"Kate sent me an e-card I was just laughing at the pic"

Gibbs looked at him blankly "what's an e-card?"

McGee sat up " uh boss an e-card is like a post card via email its quicker and cheaper and gets to the person in a matter of minutes rather then days"

Gibbs shrugged and got up presumably to get more coffee.

"What did the e-card say Tony?" Ziva looked over at him.

"Uh nothing really just that she was at Niagra Falls and making her way back to DC that way and she'd email me again when she was closer to DC"

"She's been gone for what three months now what makes you think she's going to come back" Tony glared at Tim who had said the comment.

"Care to say that to your girlfriend?"

Ziva laughed when McGee shut up, Abby was one of the people who couldn't wait for Kate to get back. She wanted to rebuild the friendship that had been lost.

_3 months later **3 months later **3 months later _

Abby sat in the waiting area of DC's Domestic airport she had received a call from Tony an hour ago, he'd gotten a call from Kate saying that she would being flying into DC later that morning. The two of them couldn't wait the last three e-cards from Kate didn't have photo's of her on it like all the others had so they were a bit weary of what she was going to do.

Tony had given up reading the magazine he had bought now he was making up drum solo's he jumped when he saw a plane that came into land.  
"A plane" he yelled people around him looked at him weirdly a kid beside him laughed.

"That what you normally get at an airport" the kid said sarcastically. Tony glared at him where as Abby laughed.

" Yeah a plane but is she on it that is the question" the two of them didn't have to wait long as the passengers came out looking around for loved ones and friends had come to meet them.

"Where is she Tony?"

" I don't know I can't see her" Tony was standing on his tip toes to see over the wave of people. Someone behind them cleared their throat Making the two friends jump.

"I thought I told you gate 7 not gate 8 DiNozzo" Abby spun around.

"KATE" Kate laughed and put down her bags and hugged her friends. Tony came back from the hug and looked at her, "you look good Kate"

"Thanks I feel great"

"I love your hair cut" said Abby Kate's hair now sat just off her shoulders with blond and auborn foils through it.

"Thanks thought it was time for a change although all I really did was get a trim and some highlights put in."

'It still looks great though" Tony bent down and picked up her bags. The three friends walked out of the airport laughing and talking.


	13. Little Voices

Your all Lucky I'm in a good mood so I thought I would post the last chapter thank you to all who reviewed

Ok the Bold Italic are the voices in their heads talking normal Italics are thoughts.

* * *

Little voices

Kate looked out the window of her new place a medium sized apartment, it was twice as big as the small cottage she had a Norfolk. She smiled it was great to be home. All her suff had come out of storage and now was sitting half in and out of the boxes she had packed them in. She sighed and smiled again. This time it didn't leave the time she spent away had done her the world of good she, felt like her self again and not floating watching from above.

She turned the radio and hummed along with the end the chorus of Fergie's new song.

I hope you know  
I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal  
Myself and I  
We got some straigtening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
Big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

Then there was a knock at the door, she turned the radio off and walked over to answer it. "Hey Kate thought you might need help" said Tony before she opened the door.

"Thanks" she opened the door and pulled a face making him laugh. he walked in and was in aw of the size. It was huge well bigger then his place anyway. He turned around and held out his hand, in it was a small box Kate looked at him with a very clear look on her face, he shouldn't have done but he shrugged and gave it to her. She smiled and opened it.

Inside was a small diamond hanging off a chain. She looked at him curiously. " it's something I saw at the shops you hang it in a window and it makes light shows when the sun hits it, I thought you'd like it"

"Thanks" Tony shrugged he noticed that she had a lot more pictures everywhere now.

" I see you put your pictures up again"

Kate smiled and shrugged as she turned away and blushed she hoped this time he wouldn't go in her room. " uh Tony I know you went into my room back in Norfolk"

"No I didn't" he said a little to quickly she laughed and looked at him _dam how does she do that ? Wait am I meant to be feeling this Jeanne died 6 months ago_ he quickly shook his head hoping Kate didn't notice but she did, she looked at him questioningly when he didn't answer she let it go.

The two of them worked through out the afternoon till everything was the way Kate wanted it. "Thanks for the help Tony I would still be at it other wise"

"That's ok it was fun"Kate looked at him strangely

"Are you feeling ok ? you Tony DiNozzo do not like to work I of all people know that" Tony laughed she got him there.

"Things change Katie" Kate rolled her eyes she'd long ago given up on yelling at him for calling her Katie it was a lost cause _**so are your feeling for him you know there are still there don't lie **_she stopped half way to her room where had that come from. _No I don't we're just friends _she told the voice inside her head. She continued to her room and opened the door. _**Oh yeah then why is that there**_said the little voice about the picture of the two of them that was on her bed side table. _It's a nice photo_ she told herself she could hear the small voice laughing at her. _Why is it there? Do I really still have feeling for him, how could I we broke up two years ago, we're just friends that it just friends. _She told her self but she still moved the picture to the shelf across the other side of her room. _There happy._

_**Its still in your room does he know its there?**_

_Shut up_ she muttered before walking out again.

* * *

She smiled as she saw Tony and flicked the hair out of her eyes. _Wow- wait this is Kate your ex your just friends remember_ he stopped the thought before it formed.

_**Yeah right your so in love with her**_

_am not _

_**really?**_

_Yes we're just friends got it_

_**right That's why your face lit up when she walked**_ _**in **_

_it did not _

_**did**_

_not ! great I'm arguing with the voices in my head _

"Hey Tony earth to Tony you still with us turd" Kate waved her hand in front of Tony face but he didn't move.

_**Don't like him hey then why the nickname **_

_oh yeah turd's really a name I'd give a guy I was in love with riiight _

_**its called denial **_

_Delusional_

_**hey I'm in your head what's that sayin'**_

"Shut up" Kate said angrily tony turned and looked at her.

"Huh you say something Katie?" he looked as puzzled as she did she shook her head and went into the kitchen.

_God she's hot wait where did that come from_

_**told ya **_

"Uh Kate I think I'll go its getting late"

"Ok thanks again Tony" and walked out and gave him and hug and peck on the cheek. Both of them blushed and turned walking different ways. Tony walked out and Kate sat down on the lounge.

_**Not in love with him hey where'd the kiss on the cheek come from**_

"It was a peck"

_**talking to yourself now well...you're a lost cause Caitlin Todd admit it your in love and it's Tony who's the benefactor of that love **_.

"shut up" she said laying down for a minute till she shot up and realized it was true she was still in love it Tony.

* * *

The sequal: Fairy Tales Come True

Will Kate tell Tony she loves him??????

Can they still hear Voices ?????

What happens when a mission goes wrong and Kate and Tony disappear ?????????

Will their friends ever see them again??????????

And who is Emily Ford???????

All this and more In Fairy Tales Come True


End file.
